


baby, you're the sweetest

by intwilight



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry for this, It's been so long I forgot how to tag, M/M, domestic kinda, they basically make out on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intwilight/pseuds/intwilight
Summary: Yohan swears that pistachio ice cream and  mint chocolate ice cream are pretty much the same.Seungwoo thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	baby, you're the sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, this is not how I wanted to come back on ao3 yet here I am.
> 
> I was reminded of Yohan's Elle magazine thing and was once again in disbelief that he called them similar.
> 
> I hope this isn't a disappointment. 
> 
> Mainly for Hikari because she asked with a cute emoji. 
> 
> ~~It's been so long I forgot how to write makeouts, whoops.~~

“They’re practically the same, hyung. Have you ever had pistachio ice cream?” Yohan protests, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Have  _ you _ ever eaten pistachio ice cream?” Seungwoo asks, more than a little confused as to why Yohan would even  _ think _ to say that pistachio and mint chocolate ice cream are the same. 

“They’re both green and taste pretty similar…” Yohan starts, voice getting softer as Seungwoo continues gawking at him. Is it that weird for him to think this?

“Yohan, I love you but there is literally  _ no _ way you can convince me that pistachio ice cream tastes like mint chocolate ice cream.”

“ _ No _ way hyung? Are you sure?” 

“I’m 100 percent positive.” 

**This** is how it all started. 

Seungwoo was then pulled along to an impromptu grocery shopping trip, Yohan making a beeline for the ice cream aisle, and before Seungwoo could even process what was happening they were already on their way home. 

Now Yohan is sitting on the couch, eating large spoonfuls of pistachio ice cream while staring intently at Seungwoo as he eats his own bowl of ice cream with much less vigor. Once he’s finished, he places his bowl on top of their coffee table, watching Yohan with peaked interest as he does the same. Seungwoo isn’t sure what to expect, but an eager Yohan shuffling his way over to straddle his lap certainly isn’t it.

“Was the ice cream good, hyung?”

Yohan moves to run his fingers through Seungwoo’s hair, finally settling on toying with the hair on the older’s nape as he grins down at him. His eyes have a playful glint in them and Seungwoo has an inkling that he might like where this is heading.

“Yes, very.”

The pleased smile Yohan shoots at him is more than worth it. Yohan leans in closer, close enough that Seungwoo can feel his breath fan over his face and how long Yohan’s lashes look as he blinks down at him.

“Perfect.” 

If Seungwoo had known that arguing about ice cream flavors with his boyfriend would result in a lapful of said cute boy and a make out session, he probably would have tried this sooner. 

Seungwoo hums in content as Yohan melts on top of him, lips parting easily enough to grant Yohan access, hands moving to rest on the younger’s waist as he takes in the flavor of cool mint mixing with the nutty flavor of pistachio. It honestly isn’t all that  _ bad  _ mixed together, but it definitely isn’t the  _ same _ flavor. It’s not until Seungwoo slides his hands lower, fingers digging slightly into the fabric of Yohan’s sweatpants clinging to his hips, that Yohan presses forward more eagerly, pushing Seungwoo back completely against the couch.

Somehow, Seungwoo ends up lying down on the couch. After Yohan’s hands had slipped under his shirt, pulling away from their kiss just long enough to discard of the offending piece of clothing. Seungwoo bucks his hips forward, earning a gasp out of Yohan. 

Yohan pulls back, lungs protesting for some much needed air, his lips reddened and eyes slightly glazed over. He has the decency to look sheepish after, as if he knows that his plan backfired. Seungwoo smirks, moving to gently slide his thumb against his boyfriend’s bottom lip.

“So, I think your little experiment just proved to me that the two flavors in question taste  _ nothing _ alike.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yohan fights back, stubborn as ever, even as he pouts at the older male. Seungwoo snorts, clearly amused. He leans forward, pressing a quick kiss on Yohan’s lips, efficiently ridding the younger of his pout. Yohan moves to rest his forehead against the other’s, the playful glint flashing in his eyes again. “I wouldn’t be opposed to a little convincing though.”

“Oh, I’m sure you wouldn’t.” Seungwoo says as a hand moves to trace along the waistband of the younger’s sweats. “I think I might have a few things that might help you change your mind.” 

(Seungwoo can be  _ very _ convincing when he wants to be.)


End file.
